La vida no es facil
by annita-malfoy
Summary: (actualizado)Anna esta comprometida con Yoh pero pueden pasar varias cosas en el colegio,que pasa si Anna conoce a un chico y se enamorada de el, y yoh?Tendra q escoger entre los dos , esta en progreso q mal summary! LenxAnnaxYoh
1. Default Chapter

Es un fanfic alterno UA, este solamente es el epilogo _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Era una tipica mañana en la casa de los Asakura en especial por la llegada de Anna Kyoama. Nos encontramos con un muchacho de 16 años muy nervioso, de cabello marron, alto y con unos audifonos de color naranja.  
  
-abuela no es muy temprarno para comprometerme?  
  
-claro que no  
  
-pero si no nos conocemos  
  
-eso no importa  
  
- ......  
  
-es la mejor discipula que he tenido  
  
-pero.....  
  
-dentro de un momento la conoceras  
  
La puerta se abrio dando a conocer a una chica alta de cabellos rubios y ojos negros como la oscuridad, de contextura delgada.  
  
-Buenos dias Anna como ha estado el viaje?  
  
-bien  
  
-te quiero presentar a mi sobrino Yoh  
  
En el momento que sus miradas se encontraron sintieron algo desconocido, Anna fue la primera en desviar la mirada pero disimuladamente lo veia.  
  
Yoh no entendia lo que le pasaba habia visto a un monton de chicas bonitas pero esta le parecia un angel.La abuela viendo lo que pasaba decididio hablar  
  
-Yoh porque no te presentas?  
  
- Este..  
  
Anna se sintio ofendida porque ese chico no queria presentarse? acaso le tenia miedo como las demas personas..., penso que talvez cambiandose de ciudad encontraria al menos una persona que la tratara normal y no como a un fenomeno.  
  
-Disculpe maestra podria irme a descansar el viaje fue muy agotador  
  
-Pero. esta bien  
  
-Yoh por favor muestrale su cuarto  
  
Yoh salio de una especie de trance al escuchar el llamado de su abuela, con las piernas flaqueando y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, condujo a Anna a su cuarto.  
  
-Aquí es tu cuarto por siacaso mi nombre es Yoh Asakura  
  
-Y que  
  
-Tan solo queria que lo supieras  
  
-A que bien  
  
-Este .  
  
-Ya te puedes ir  
  
- A si jijiji buenas noches  
  
Ana cerro la puerta de un manotazo, no sabia porque pero todavia se sentia humillada, talvez mañana sea un dia mejor penso  
  
Continuara...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de autora  
  
Que nerviosismo es mi primer fanfic espero que alguien lo lea ademas de mi hermana *.* perdon si hay faltas ortograficas, los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos bye!! 


	2. El primer dia de escuela

Llevo pocos días aquí pero ya tengo una idea de cómo son:  
  
Yoh: Algo tonto pero buena persona  
  
Tamao: Servicial, locamente enamorada de Yoh  
  
Y los abuelos a los cual les tengo mucho cariño por acogerme cuando mis padres me abandonaron.Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela, estoy algo nerviosa ya que no conozco a nadie, pero tampoco es razón para estar pegada a Yoh  
  
-Anna vamos o llegaremos tarde  
  
-..  
  
-Me escuchaste?  
  
-Claro, no soy sorda  
  
-Jijiji  
  
-..  
  
Yoh me esta guiando hacia el colegio, puedo ver desde lejos que es un colegio muy amplio.Alguien se acerca a nosotros  
  
-Hola Yoh  
  
-Hola Horo Horo  
  
-Quien viene contigo?  
  
-Este ..  
  
Porque no puede decir simplemente que soy su prometida? que fastidio, sin esperar respuesta me pase de largo.  
  
-Anna!!!!  
  
Escuche desde lejos que me llamaba pero no me importaba, camine un poco hasta darme cuenta que me había perdido.Me entretuve viendo los salones y ver si encontraba el mío, todo es culpa de Yoh.  
  
RING  
  
Acabe de sonar el timbre y no veo a Yoh como se supone que voy a llegar al salón? Acaso cree que soy adivina? Me puse a caminar y por casualidad choque con alguien.  
  
-Disculpa no me di cuenta  
  
Me había chocado con un chico alto y de cabello morado que raro no sabia que había personas con ese color de cabello y con ojos amarillos.  
  
-No me digas  
  
-Oye!! Me he disculpado tu deberías hacer lo mismo  
  
-Pero si fue tu culpa  
  
Ya me canse de esta conversación así que preferí caminar un poco pero para molestia mía, el chico comenzó a seguirme, me voltee para aclarar las cosas  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Quiero saber tu nombre  
  
-Que te importa mi nombre  
  
-.....  
  
-Es Anna  
  
-Yo me llamo Len  
  
-Quien te pregunto  
  
-Oye no deberías ser tan fria  
  
-Quien habla  
  
-No pareces una persona normal  
  
-Claro que no lo soy  
  
-En que salón estas  
  
-No lo se  
  
-Acaso eres nueva? -Acaso no es obvio  
  
-Tienes algún conocido aquí?  
  
-Yoh Asakura  
  
-Lo conozco- se veía algo de rencor en su voz  
  
-Y que  
  
-Esta en el salón 4-b  
  
-Llevame hasta allá  
  
-Oye!! No soy tu sirviente para que me ordenes  
  
-Desde ahora lo serás  
  
Lo arrastre por el piso para que ya no se quejara, al fin me llevo al salón, me senté en una carpeta y el al del costado  
  
-Oye porque no te vas?  
  
-Este también es mi salón  
  
-Que bien  
  
-Porque eso te pone feliz?  
  
-Después lo averiguaras  
  
Me agrado la idea de que el también este en el mismo salón, talvez lo pueda usar para que me haga mandados.. aunque claro no seria mi sirviente por ahora...(N.A. que mala soy jiji) Me entretuve viendo el salón hasta que llego Yoh con su característica sonrisa n_n, junto con el chico de pelos parados color celeste.  
  
-Anna!!! Te estuve buscando  
  
-Pues no buscaste bien  
  
-Lo siento jiji  
  
-Len me ayudo a encontrar el salón -Que???!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len miro a Yoh con cara de pocos amigos, que habrá pasado entre ellos dos? Es la única cosa que se me vio a la mente  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Otro capitulo muchas gracias lariana por tu review!!!!!!!! , no se como terminara este fanfic creo que va a ser LenxAnnaxYoh. Muchas gracias espero que me sigan leyendo!!! 


	3. La loca del salón

Len miro a Yoh con cara de pocos amigos, que habrá pasado entre ellos dos? Es la única cosa que se me vio a la mente  
  
-Ahhhh  
  
-Anna el es tu amigo?- pregunto Yoh como a la defensiva  
  
-Y si lo fuera, no es de tu incumbencia  
  
-Pero.....  
  
-Que te interesa si es mi amiga, ella no es nada tuyo-dijo Len  
  
- Ella es mi pr...  
  
Ya estaba por decir de una vez por todas quien era pero llego el profe, al menos de esta forma la tensión ya se fue, que habrá pasado entre ellos dos.El profe me llamo, que flojera tengo que presentarme  
  
-Buenos días me llamo Anna y ..  
  
-Que relación tienes con Yoh-kun!!!!-pregunto una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes  
  
Que le pasa a esa loca, acaso no puede haber personas normales aquí.  
  
-Que te interesa  
  
-Claro que me importa yo soy la presidenta de su club de fans y tu has estado muy cerca de él y has tenido el descaro de hablarle por su nombre  
  
-Pena por ti  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Por ser presidenta de ese "club"  
  
-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma!!!  
  
-Me creo yo  
  
-Dime de una vez que relación tienes con Yoh-kun!!  
  
-Que el te la diga  
  
Que fastidiosa esa chica al menos de esta manera no tengo que escuchar su voz, acaso esta chica no tiene vida!!!  
  
-Este ...  
  
Porque se pone nervioso, como si fuera la gran cosa, ya que el no dice nada yo lo voy a decir de una vez x todas  
  
-Soy su prometida  
  
Porque todos se sorprenden? En especial Len, acaso Yoh tiene enamorada?  
  
-Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grito la misma chica de antes  
  
-No puede ser estas mintiendo!!!  
  
-Que ganaría si hago eso  
  
La chica se molesto mas, ya estaba por abalanzarse sobre mí, como si fuera a ganarme jaja, por fin el profe si dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y la tranquilizo, en total la loca se llama Alanis.  
  
Todo ya se calmo y comenzó las clases, claro sin mencionar las miradas asesinas que me mandaban casi todas las chicas del salón, excepto una. Me llamo la atención tiene el cabello celeste medio azulado y lacio, talvez sea algún familiar del tal Horo Horo. Acaba de tocar el timbre, creo q es recreo., camino un poco hasta que algo de 10 chicas me acorralan.  
  
-Aléjate de Yoh-kun  
  
-Y si no quiero  
  
-Te las veras con nosotras  
  
-No me digas  
  
-Te hemos advertido después no llores  
  
-Yo nunca lloro y mucho menos por sus amenazas  
  
-No te pases de lista -No me paso soy lista  
  
-Ya me estas hartando solo aléjate de Yoh-kun  
  
-No quiero  
  
Creo que querían hacerme algo pero vieron que se acercaba Len y se fueron.  
  
-Anna estas bien?  
  
-Porque no debería estarlo  
  
-Esas chicas son las fans de Yoh ten mucho cuidado  
  
-De que me tiren su maquillaje?  
  
-jajajaja  
  
Supongo que no me fue del todo mal este día, excepto al grupo de locas.  
  
Notas de Autora  
  
Muchas gracias Mafaldanya y ei-chan por sus review!!!! Trato que me vengan ideas para continuar el fanfic, necesito inspiración, espero q mas gente lea mi fanfic, muchas gracias por sus apoyos!!!!, tratare de hacerlo mas largo la sgte vez, hoy no tengo muchas ideas jiji 


	4. El secreto descubierto

Otro día a comenzado, y hasta ahora solo llevo una día en el colegio y ya me gane varios enemigos si que atraigo los problemas.  
  
Vamos caminando Yo y Yoh desde ayer que no hablamos, me gustaría preguntarle que fue lo que paso entre el y Len.  
  
-Anna  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tienes algo con Len?  
  
-Porque lo preguntas?  
  
-Este..  
  
Su voz sonaba preocupada  
  
-No tienes nada de que preocuparte  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Pensé que iba a volver a pasar.  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-ehhhhh nada jijij  
  
-Yoh Asakura dime que volvería pasar  
  
-Mira Anna ya llegamos al colegio jijiji  
  
Que malo como me cambia el tema, ya no importa después le preguntare a Len, entramos de nuevo esta ese chico de cabellos parados, una chica esta a su costado.  
  
-Hola Yoh  
  
-Hola Horo Horo  
  
-Mi hermana vino conmigo no quería que la deje sola  
  
-n_n -Te acuerdas de Anna?-dijo Yoh  
  
-Claro tu novia no?  
  
-Ehhh n_n si jijiji  
  
-No lo soy-Dije yo  
  
-Oro?-Dijo Yoh  
  
-Soy su prometida  
  
-Es lo mismo -dijo Horo Horo  
  
-No  
  
-Si  
  
-No  
  
-Ya me voy no tengo tiempo para hablar con este bebe-dije  
  
-Oye a quien crees que le estas diciendo bebe!!!!!!!!  
  
-A ti  
  
Me aburre este chico así que mejor me voy, cuando ya me estaba hiendo apareció esta chica, pude ver que Len estaba sentado en las escaleras.  
  
-Puedo ir contigo?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Tu estas en mi salón verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Me llamo Pilika gusto en conocerte n_n  
  
-Soy Anna  
  
-Oye crees que las admiradoras de Yoh sigan molestas contigo?  
  
-No me importa  
  
-Deberías estarlo, había una chica que se acerco mucho a Yoh, Alanis y las demás chicas hicieron algo y en total se fue, creo que a Len le gustaba  
  
Esa talvez sea la razón por la cual se llevan mal, Len debe estar resentido con Yoh porque por su culpa esa al chica se fue.  
  
-Eso no me va a pasar a mi  
  
-Porque dices eso?  
  
Que le digo, acaso que soy una sacedortiza , no creo que se la crea.Len se acerca a nosotras. Pude notar que Pilika se ponía como un tomate, de seguro que le gusta.  
  
-Anna necesito hablar contigo  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Adiós Anna  
  
-Chau Pilika  
  
Que es lo que Len querrá hablar conmigo?  
  
-Anna necesito decirte algo importante  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
Len estaba por decirme algo pero justo en este momento aparece Alanis y sus amigas  
  
-Anna amiga te he estado buscando!!  
  
-Amiga?  
  
-Claro somos amigas  
  
-Estas loca  
  
-Oye vuelve aquí  
  
-Que quieres  
  
-Necesito que me ayudes en algo  
  
-Yo nunca te ayudaría en nada  
  
-Que desagradecida eres  
  
-Desagradecida??? Si no has hecho nada por mí  
  
-Claro que si, te hemos dejado tranquila ayer  
  
-Acaso me iban a hacer algo  
  
-Claro  
  
-Como si pudieran  
  
-Oye no te creas la gran cosa  
  
-Yo????  
  
-Claro tu quien más  
  
-Pensé que te lo decías a ti misma  
  
-Ya me cansaste  
  
Alanis se me tiro encima, caí en el piso, acaso esta chica no puede hablar como la gente civilizada??  
  
-Anna!!!!!!  
  
Continuara.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------Notas de la Autora  
  
Quien será la persona que dijo Anna??? Jiji casi nadie lee mi fanfic ToT, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempo en leerla, mi otro fanfic tiene mas fama El príncipe y la cocinera -.-., gracias anna la sacerdotiza y Expectra, y creo que no es un universo paralelo jijij 


	5. La pelea?

Nose porque tanto escandalo, acaso piensan que no puedo con esta, y porque Yoh me llama?  
  
Toda la gente se coloca alrededor nuestro, piensan que esto es una pelea callejera??  
  
-Me las pagaras todas  
  
-Como si hubiera hecho algo mal  
  
-Ponerte en mi camino es suficiente  
  
Ella trato de jalarme el cabello, pero esquive sus lentos movimientos, esta chica no hace ejercicios..  
  
Se pudo notar que se molesto un poco, pero que esperaba que me dejara calva!!! No joda  
  
Trata de golpearme pero la esquivo de nuevo, creo que al fin se dio cuenta que no podía ganarme y me derribo, claro pues si pesa mas que yo -.-  
  
-Ah Anna lo siento te lastimo?  
  
-No  
  
Parece que eso la enfureció, que quería que le diga que me dolía todos mis hueso, por favor porque no se ubica..  
  
Ya me canse de esta "pelea" así que le di un golpe en el estomago y se cayo rendida jaja, no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganarme.  
  
-Anna estas bien- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Si pero no gracias a ti  
  
Me hubiera ayudado por lo menos, pero no prefirió ver como esa chica trataba de pegarme, aunque tampoco necesito su ayuda.  
  
Creo que le choco algo la respuesta  
  
Un grupo de chicas levanto a Alanis del piso, no se porque tanto escándalo tan solo estaba sangrando no es la gran cosa  
  
Me dirigí al baño a lavarme las manos, cuando toque su cara estaba llena de maquillaje así que mi mano estaba toda sucia.  
  
Cuando estaba en la puerta Len se me acerco  
  
-Anna estas bien?  
  
-Si  
  
-Lo siento mucho  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Porque talvez hubiera podido ayudarte  
  
-No te preocupes no estabas cerca  
  
-Que te parece si salimos, de esa forma me disculpo  
  
Es una buena idea, podremos ir a un restaurante lujoso y claro el pagaría todo, creo que su papá tiene mucho dinero, pero eso es lo de menos. -Claro porque no  
  
-Entonces paso por tu casa a eso de las 6  
  
Porque Yoh no piensa en este tipo de cosas, ya se que no tiene mucho dinero, siempre se lo gasta en comprar naranjas y mas naranjas esa es su obsesión, porque no puede sentir eso por mi, oye en que estas pensando!!, a ti no te importa que le pueda suceder solo es tu prometido nada mas........  
  
O no??  
  
Con esas preguntas en la cabeza se despidió de Len, entro al baño se lavo las manos y comenzó a caminar camino a su casa, esperando no encontrarse en el camino a Yoh, ya que si lo viera se pondría como un tomate  
  
Ahora que lo pienso me dolió que Yoh no me ayudara pero tampoco eso significa que me guste o no?  
  
Anna se dirige a su cuarto y se queda dormida , preguntándose que es lo que siente por Yoh...  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
En mi mente ta el momento en el cual Tomoyo le dice a Sakura que Shaoran se va y ella se va a su cuarto llorando *.*, gracias x leer este fanfic, gracias x los reviews aunque ya no me mandan -.-. gracias x todo!!! Este cap ha sido mas corto, pero toy con fiebre -.- 


	6. Pequeñas sorpresas

El sol ya se acerca...para comenzar el día.  
  
Anna tranquilamente se despierta. se baña y se cambia rápido para no ver la cara de Yoh aunque sea por este día., estaba bajando las escaleras pero por cosas del destino coloco mal su pie y se estaba por caer pero Yoh al rescate!  
  
-Anna estas bien?  
  
-Si  
  
-Este.. Quería hablarte sobre lo del otro día  
  
-..  
  
-mmm He estado pensando..  
  
-Que raro en ti ¬¬  
  
-Jijiji y pues que te parece si salimos por ahí?  
  
Seria buena idea si no fuera que voy a salir con Len.., ahora como le digo que no sin lastimarlo  
  
-No  
  
-No?  
  
-Ya tengo planes  
  
-Ahhhh  
  
Mejor me voy antes que me pregunte..  
  
-Anna  
  
Maldicion!!  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que planes tienes?  
  
-mmmm que te importa ¬¬  
  
-Dimelo por favor n_n  
  
-Voy a salir con Len  
  
-Que!!!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Me invito a cenar  
  
-Pero yo soy tu prometido  
  
-Y que  
  
-mmm pero.  
  
-Ya es tarde mejor vamonos  
  
Camino lentamente, cada uno pensando en diversas cosas. sus sentimientos,..en que usar en la noche.... (Yoh)  
  
Despues de una larga caminata llegamos al colegio..., en la entrada estaban parados Len y Horo Horo .., parece que estaban discutiendo.  
  
-Porque no te vas a tomar tu lechita tiburon !!!!!  
  
-Porque no te callas Hoto Hoto ¬¬  
  
-No tienes ningún derecho de callarme!!!  
  
-Hoto Hoto!!!!!!  
  
-No me llames así!!!!!  
  
-Que pasa -pregunto Yoh  
  
-Es que el tiburón este me dijo que parezco un puercoespín por mi peinado!!!  
  
-Jijijiji pensé que ya lo sabias  
  
-O.O Yoh como puedes ponerte de su lado!!!  
  
Parece que esta "inteligente" conversación se va a tardar así que mejor me voy, camino un poco hasta llegar a mi salón, me encuentro con Pilika  
  
-Hola Anna!!!!  
  
-Porque estas tan feliz?  
  
-Pues.. es algo vergonzoso pero.,me he dado cuenta que me gusta alguien..  
  
-Quien?  
  
-mm Len  
  
Que!!! A mi mejor amiga le gusta un chico que me esta pretendiendo., creo que es una mala idea que salga con el pero... creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por el...  
  
Porque me pasa este tipo de cosas!!!  
  
Las clases siguieron normal como siempre,.caminamos de regreso a la casa.., yo me dirigí a mi cuarto y pensar un poco sobre lo que paso hoy..., me bañe y me vestí para la cita, al comienzo estaba dudando de ir o no pero., es mejor estar segura de mis sentimientos., me puse un vestido rojo de tirantes que me llegaba un mano encima de la rodilla y un pequeña cartera negra, me fui abajo y espere algo de 5 minutos y el timbre sonó  
  
Abrí la puerta  
  
-Hola Anna, te ves hermosa  
  
-Gracias  
  
Los dos nos fuimos a una limusina, si que tiene dinero o.o.,nos subimos y de seguro que vamos rumbo al restaurante mas caro de la cuidad  
  
Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien lo estaba vigilando., después que ellos partieron, la sombra se subió a su bicicleta y los comenzó a seguir, paso por un faro dejando ver su identidad..,Yoh  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!! Lamento mucho haberme tardado, tengo una pregunta.., no estoy segura si hacerlo un YohxAnna o un LenxAnna...gracias por los reviews ^_^ 


	7. Una larga noche

Como lo suponía llegamos al restaurante mas caro llamado "The blue eye" (soy malísima en el ingles, deberían golpearme V_V).Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa con una hermosa vista,la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero la conversación no tanto, pero no fue culpa de Len sino la mía, no podía quitarme de la cabeza ahhhhhh no quiero decir su nombre!!  
  
-Anna estas bien?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Anna?  
  
-Si que pasa?  
  
-No me contestabas, parecía que pensabas en algo o alguien  
  
-Eso no es verdad ¬¬  
  
-Si lo es ¬¬  
  
-No  
  
-Si  
  
-No  
  
-Este mejor hablemos de otra cosa O_o  
  
-Eh si  
  
Que es lo que me sucede como puedo pensar en Yoh cuando tengo a Len delante mío!!  
  
En medio de la cena, sentí una mirada, me voltee y no encontré a nadie, parece que Len se dio cuenta  
  
-Anna pasa algo malo?  
  
-Es que siento que nos observan  
  
-Eso no es novedad  
  
-Eh? A que te refieres  
  
-Ya que tengo a la chica mas linda  
  
-si claro  
  
-Y Yoh?  
  
-Que? Donde esta?  
  
-Solo preguntaba por el O_o  
  
-Mejor no preguntes nada ¬¬  
  
Después de esa agradable conversación, estuvimos comiendo, pero todavía tenía el sentimiento que me observaban  
  
-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, horita vengo  
  
-OK  
  
Salí del restaurante y trate de encontrar a la persona que me espiaba, como alrededor había como un mini bosque seria para alguien fácil esconderse.  
  
Camine un poco y vi una cáscara. La recogí ya que como era de noche no podía ver de que era.......,Naranja  
  
Quien podría ser capaz de llevar naranjas a un restaurante lujoso?  
  
Mejor ni respondo ¬_¬  
  
Seguí las pistas de cáscaras de naranjas, me acerque un poco mas y pude notar a una chico echado viendo algo, mejor me escondo para que no me vea  
  
Era yoh  
  
  
  
(Yoh)  
  
Porque tengo que hacer esto? Si por Anna ^0^  
  
Pero porque van a un restaurante tan elegante, como si fuera la gran cosa ¬¬  
  
Aunque claro aunque reuniera todo mi dinero y tuviera que matar a mi cerdito T_T, no me alcanzaría ni para un vaso de agua v_v  
  
Pero donde se ha ido, no creo que se haya ido tan pronto, todavía hay comida en su plato.  
  
Tengo hambre!!!! v_v  
  
Debí haber traído algo, pero........., creo que si traje algo, pero solo es para urgencias!!!  
  
Pero esta es un urgencia!!!  
  
Saco de mi mochila naranjas, las había comido en el camino, pero me sobraban algunas. Me echo en el pasto y comienzo a dormirme, pero cuando ya me iba a dormir, veo una cara muy familiar, pero de seguro que debo estar soñando  
  
-Anna?, que haces en mi sueño?  
  
-Tu sueño?  
  
-Mayormente sueño con que las naranjas puedan hablar y juegan conmigo  
  
-O_o  
  
-Oye Anna, me estaba preguntando si es que a ti te gusta Len  
  
-No tienes ningún derecho de preguntarme eso ¬¬  
  
-Pero Anna, tú me gustas  
  
-Que?  
  
Me acerco lentamente a los labios de Anna y los rozo suavemente, si es que esto no fuera un sueño ella ya me hubiera golpeado.  
  
Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cintura y puedo darme cuenta de un tinte carmesi cubriendo sus mejillas.  
  
-Anna acaso te dio fiebre? ^__^  
  
-Cállate ¬¬  
  
Me acerco y profundizo el beso, gracias a Dios que es un sueño ya que si fuera verdad ya estaría en el hospital  
  
Para mi desgracia nos quedamos sin aire, ahora tendremos que hablar sobre el beso v.v  
  
-Yoh  
  
-Shhhhhh  
  
-Oye ¬¬  
  
-Porque tan solo........ vemos las estrellas  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola!!! Si que es raro, antes solo tenia 10 reviews y ahora tengo 23 O_O , gracias !!!! yo que pensaba ya no seguirlo ^_^ 


	8. Comunicado

Lo siento por la demora , pero pues por el momento no podre escribir ningun fanfic, ya que este año es mi confirmacion,cree un grupo de traduccion yaoi y pues eso ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo.  
  
Pero como tampoco kiero que se molesten conmigo, en la semana santa que viene dentro de poco actualizare todos mis fanfics  
  
Pues si alguien esta interesado en el yaoi, mi pagina es www.yaoi-blueye.cjb.net , es una pag entera de yaoi ^^  
  
Lamento las molestias T_______T  
  
annita_malfoy ^0^ 


End file.
